Keep On Trucking
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: Set almost three years after the finale. Luke and Lorelai expand their family and the joys and drama that ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

February 13, 2010

Lorelai peered down at the pink blanket in her arms.

Arabella Rose Danes. After nine long months of waiting, the newest baby finally made her debut. However, when she looked over at Luke, she saw Arabella's twin brother, William Lucas Danes sleeping peacefully in his father's arms.

It was no surprise that Luke and Lorelai decided to finally expand their family. After all, they did have two daughters already, and their love needed to multiply.

The only thing missing from this picture were April and Rory. Rory was working in Washington with the Washington Post, and April was in New Mexico finishing her junior year of high school.

"I can't believe they're finally here. We have a little Luke and a little Lorelai." Lorelai said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Luke smiled.

After that, Emily and Richard came in, bearing gifts and smiles that can only be described as blissful.

"Can I hold my newest granddaughter?"

"Sure, Mom."

Lorelai handed Arabella off to her grandmother and watched the sweet moment with tears in her eyes.

"Richard, would you like to hold Will?"

"Of course."

"You know, the only things missing from this moment are Rory and April." Lorelai piped

"I know. I hate that they can't be here with us right now."

Rory had held a strong job at the Washington Post for almost a year now. After Obama was elected president, the Post picked her up. April was still living in New Mexico with Anna, but she was set for a trip to visit her new siblings soon.

"I can't believe they're ours."

The moments felt after that were rare of in the Gilmore-Danes house.

A few days later, Luke and Lorelai brought the twins home, and it seemed like everyone in Stars Hollow wanted to meet them. As much as the doting parents loved the people in the their town, they needed time to bond with their kids.

The first night home was a mess. Whenever one twin was down, the other was up and at it, needing a diaper change or to be fed. In the middle of the chaos, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Lorelai said.

"Mom?"

"Rory! How are you doing?"

"I feel lousy. I can't be there to help you out."

"Aw, babe. It's okay. Only a few more weeks until you are off, so that will be okay. Plus, the babies are fine. Luke and I are stressed to the max, but we are fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I love you, and I miss you!"

"Love you, too. See you in a few weeks."

Meanwhile, Luke was on his cell phone.

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Sookie wants to know if she and Jackson could come over in about an hour? "

"Of course! Tell her to come on over!"

After Luke put his cell phone down, he came over to Lorelai.

"You okay?"

"Stressed, but okay. I hope they like me."

"What's there not to love about you, though? It may have taken me eight years to figure that out, but it sure won't take them that long. You're amazing in every way. You're their mother, of course they're going to like you."

"And that is why I have you."

As chaotic her world seemed to be at the moment, the reassurance from Luke did Lorelai enough justice to keep on trucking.

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time jump! Also, review please! (And I still do not own Gilmore Girls :()**

July 4th, 2010

Stars Hollow was in a flurry as America's birthday came rolling around. In the Danes house, however, there was a twist of excitement.

Tonight, both Rory and April would be meeting their little brother and sister for the first time.

The twins had started to grow with each passing day. At this age, their little personalities were starting to come out, a fact that Lorelai absolutely loved.

Arabella was the quieter twin, usually only crying when she needed a diaper change or to be fed.

Will, however, was the louder, always wanted to be heard, twin.

The one thing, however, that was apparent, was the striking blue eyes that both had inherited from their parents.

"Luke, I need you to get Arabella dressed so that she can look cute tonight!"

"Okay, I'll do that if you can please change Will?"

"Deal!"

Luke and Lorelai had become accustomed to their roles changing in the near five months since the twins were born. However weird, they would not have it any other way.

Just as they sat down with the babies on the couch, Lorelai's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm leaving now! My flight takes off in about an hour! I cannot wait to meet the babies!"

"Aw, they can't wait to meet you, too!"

"So, I'll see you in about two hours?"

"Yes! Be safe, hun!"

Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Rory leaves in an hour! So that means she will be home in two! Ah, Luke! I am SO excited!"

"April texted me and said that just boarded her connecting flight. Our whole family is going to be together for the first time ever."

Luke tried to play off his excitement, but Lorelai knew how excited he was to have his whole family in one place.

"Are mommy's babies ready to go meet their sisters?" Lorelai said, in baby talk.

"Okay, mommy. Let's load the car."

About an hour later, Luke and Lorelai were sitting at the gate that April was to arrive at.

All it took was one look at that brown curly hair for Luke to notice her, and she practically ran to her dad.

"Hi, dad!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" Luke said, pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

Lorelai sat on a bench and embraced the sweet moment, while also looking over the babies.

"Lorelai! And the babies!"

April walked up to Lorelai, where the stepmother and stepdaughter embraced in a tight hug. Oer the years, the two had become increasingly close, and that hug only solidified that small fact

"April, this is Arabella and Will Danes."

Lorelai opened the blankets on their car seats to reveal two sleeping babies.

"You think we should wake them?" Luke joked.

"I'll cut you."

There was a happy moment before all five of them sat down and waited for Rory's flight.

Thirty minutes later, Rory came bustling out of the gate and ran to her mom. Literal tears were shed.

"Oh, kid, I have missed you oh so much."

"Mom, you have no idea."

"Rory!" April and Luke both pulled the woman of the hour into a group hug of sorts.

"Are these my new siblings?!"

"Yeah. Rory, this is Arabella and Will."

Luckily, the twins were just waking up from their nap, so both April and Rory got to hold one of the babies each.

"Okay, ready to go home?"

"Home sounds great right now!" Rory said.

The road back to Stars Hollow was one with laughs and missed moments in time.

That night, in the town square, Rory and April took the twins to see Lane and Zach's boys. That left Luke and Lorelai to themselves for the first time in a very long time.

"You know, this square has so many memories, ya know? It was where we waltzed, kissed after our first engagement, where I told you I was pregnant…"

"I know. What are you so sentimental about?"

"I just love you, that's all."

Lorelai turned to face Luke.

"Luke, thank you for loving me. I have more baggage than the airport, and you still love me."

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just, having our daughters here makes me realize how damn lucky I am."

"If anyone is the lucky one, it's me. I love you, too, Junkie."

They embraced in a kiss, before Rory and April came back with the twins' stroller. The fireworks went off on a perfect summer night.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO EXCITED FOR THE REVIVAL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

November 25, 2010

Thanksgiving Day

Thanksgiving was an occasion that meant the literal world to the Gilmore-Danes clan this year. Not only had the twins been born, but Luke and Lorelai were as happy as they could be.

"Luke, are you dressed yet?"

"No, I'm changing when I get there. Of course I'm dressed!"

"Okay, I am going to check on the twins."

Lorelai peered into Rory's room, which had become the twins' nursery. The faint shade of mustardy yellow still stood, as did the pictures of Yale. However, two cribs had replaced Rory's single twin bed. Arabella and Will were sleeping soundly as their mother quietly watched.

These were the moments that really defined motherhood at its roots.

Luke came downstairs and looked at the same scene his wife was watching.

"I'll tell Sookie we will be late. We certainly do not want to wake the babies"

"Thanks, hun."

Lorelai closed the door and went back to nursing her cup of coffee. It was a weird sense of quietness that filled the house, but one that was oddly comforting for the first time in a few months.

An hour (and two diaper changes) later, Luke and Lorelai finally pulled up to Sookie and Jackson's house. The gathering had become somewhat of an annual tradition, and was one that Lorelai and Luke wanted to keep for years to come.

"Lorelai! Jackson is just about to fry the turkey!"

"Okay, awesome!"

Lorelai and Sookie had become even closer in the past few months. Sookie was always readily available whenever the Danes parents needed some "personal time" and just wanted to relax.

An hour or so later, the whole group gathered as the turkey was carved.

"Davey, why don't you start in saying what you are grateful for" Jackson said, motioning at his oldest son.

One by one, the group said what they were grateful for. When it got to Luke and Lorelai, they both sort of agreed that the thing they were grateful for was each other, because of the gifts they got that year.

"If I go any further, I will cry. Seriously though. I love my kids, I love you guys, I love my husband. Thank you all."

As everyone looked around, something just felt right. For the first time in a long time, the entire world felt at peace, just as it had that morning.

 **MORE TO COME TOMORROW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still so excited about the revival!**

January 3, 2011

Today was an eventful day for Lorelai. For the first time in over a year, she was returning to her beloved Dragonfly Inn.

Originally, the plan was for her to wait until the twins turned a year old before she would return to work.

However, Lorelai had become accustomed to the quiet mornings, and did not want to get too used to it. So the plan was made to send the babies to daycare a month earlier.

She got up, fed the twins, and started to plan for the day ahead. Luke was at the diner, like most morning, leaving Lorelai to get everything ready to go.

Once everything was settled, Lorelai loaded the twins into the double stroller and made her way to the diner.

The diner was a complete mess for the morning. Between Kirk's bickering at Luke to Babette and Patty's gossip, Luke was visibly stressed.

"Coffee?"

"Um, no. We've already discussed this, the twins are too young for it."

That brought a smile across Luke's face.

"I'll have it ready for you in a sec."

"Thanks, hun."

Once Luke brought Lorelai her coffee, he went and made sure the twins were okay.

"Did you change their diapers?"

"Yes."

"Fed?"

"Yep. Luke, you're as nervous as I am. We are going to be okay, love."

"Alright."

After eating her breakfast of pancakes and eggs, Lorelai was ready togo.

"Hey, I gotta go. Kiss?"

Luke leant over the counter and kissed his wife, before walking around and doing the same with the kids.

"See you a lunch?"

"You betcha."

After the pleasant morning breakfast with her husband, Lorelai brought the babies over to Lane and Zach's house-turned-daycare. Lane had established herself as a known childcare provider in the past four years, and was, even by Taylor Doose's standards, "Stars Hollow's Best."

"I know this is hard, Lorelai, but you've got this."

"I know. It's just, I'm actually leaving them, Lane. But I trust you, so, here's their schedule, allergies, and medications list. "

"If you have any questions, you know who to call!"

"Thanks, Lane."

Lorelai pulled the stroller into the living room, and then knelt beside it.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

"See you at 4, Lorelai!"

"See ya then."

Lorelai walked out of the house with tears welling in her blue eyes. It was a bittersweet moment for all involved.

Once she was at the Dragonfly, pleasant "hellos" and "welcome backs" met Lorelai.

The best one, however, was with Sookie.

"Hey, bestie!"

Sookie hugged her best friend, and handed her a cup of coffee.

"How are the babies?"

"Good. I was a bit emotional dropping them off, but I guess that is the mommy in me."

"And plus, Lane is watching them. She's fabulous."

"Turning into my stepdaughter, are you now?"

They laughed.

"How is April?"

"She's doing awesome! I talk to her at least every few days, and she seems to be great."

Just as Lorelai said that, Michel came in.

"Welcome back, Lorelai. Can you please come look at this guest's bill?"

"Duty calls. See you later, Sookie!"

For the rest of the day, Lorelai got back into the swing of working. Although she did not make it over to Luke's for lunch, she did talk to him to update on her day.

That night, Lorelai did not get home until six. Luke had already picked up the babies when she got home, and dinner was served.

"Hey, hot stuff. Thanks for picking up the kids."

"You got it. How was your day?"

"Busy. Exhausting. You?"

"Good. I missed you. The kids are in the living room."

Lorelai walked into the living room to see the twins in their walkers, happily bouncing around.

"My babies! Mommy missed you today."

Lorelai sat down on the floor and played with the twins until she got her plate of food. For awhile after, she and Luke loved on their baby boy and girl.

"So this is what it's like to have a family."

"Yeah, it is. "

Luke and Lorelai put the kids down, and went upstairs to get some quality time.

"I love you, Luke."

Lorelai snuggled close to the love of her life.

"Love you, too."

That night, while dozing off, Lorelai realized that being a working mom was going to be tough, just as it was with Rory. However, with Luke, anything was possible.

 **Please review!**


End file.
